Mari O'Zeppeli
D&G Japanese name: DアンG (Di An Jii) Namesake: Dolce and Gabanna Biography: an alternate version of the part 6 character of the same name. This version of D&G is a local video game store owner and collector, but he's secretly a sadistic man who traps his victims into the discs he sells. For some reason he mainly prefers Dreamcast copies of games. Stand: What's That Noise Stand power: allows him to trap his victims into discs. As the discs are games, What's That Noise disguises the victim as a normal character intended to be in the game upon entry, but in reality they are trying their hardest to escape the lines of code, and sometimes they succeed but more often than not it broke the games and ended up destroying the game's universe and themselves by extension. The only one who managed to escape was Enrico Pucci. Diavolo Stoklasa Japanese name: ディアボロ·ストクラサ(Diaboro Sutokurasa) Namesake: Italian for 'devil' (first name), Mike Stoklasa (last name) Biography: an alternate version of the part 5 character of the same first name. This version of Diavolo is a disgruntled businessman who has bad blood with Jopesci due to relatives having issues with Passione, which he wants nothing to do with but is tormented daily by them regardless. Stand: Death Crimson (デス・クリムゾン Desu Kurimuzon) Stand power: allows him to horrifically distort reality for 10 seconds to his advantage. He is only able to do this once every hour. Regardless, the true power of this stand is incomprehensible to everyone but Diavolo himself. Joe Jopesci Japanese name: ジョー・ジョーペシ (Jou Joupeshi) Namesake: Get Back (Beatles song), Joe Pesci/italian for 'fish' Biography: an alternate version of Pesci from part 5. This version of Pesci is the massively feared leader of this universe's Passione. He acts shy towards a select few people that he respects, but otherwise he is ruthless in his ambitions. Stand: Break of Dawn Act I and II (Bureiku Obu Doun ACT I & II) Stand power: The first act of the stand allowed him to change the time of day and weather as he pleased. As he absorbed the power of D&G later, it evolved into the second act which gave him the ability to rip and close giant tears into the sky to open up portals to other dimensions, which more often than not brings through other versions of people through the openings for his use. It's rumored that this version's Passione is mainly comprised of people dropped from these dimensional portals. Kenzo Tabuchi Japanese name: 田渕 健三 Namesake: Kenzo the fashion brand (first name), Shoji Tabuchi (last name) Biography: an alternate version from the part 6 character of the same first name. This version of Kenzo is still a proficient kung fu master but rather than a fallen cult leader, this version is a fugitive gang leader still at large for his crimes, even after 40 years of being on the run. Stand: Spyz on Piano (スパイズ・オン・ピアノ) Stand power: is able to transport himself through music and attack people through it. This power leads to very efficient assassinations in his line of work. Kousuke Hazamada Japanese name: 间田 浩介 Namesake: real name of Combat Echizen (first name) Biography: younger brother of Toshikazu Hazamada and was unintentionally the one responsible for reawakening Pucci into the real world by finding him in his copy of Gauntlet Legends. Stand: Tree Stand Safety (ツリー・スタンド・セイフティー) Stand power: ??? Toshikazu Hazamada Japanese name: 間田 敏和 Biography: an alternate version from the part 4 character and older brother of Kousuke Hazamada. Gained a new stand directly after Kousuke reawakened Pucci. As opposed to his original counterpart, this version of Toshikazu is much friendlier to his brother and gets along fairly well with his classmates, though he has his moments of social ineptitude. Stand: The Family Guide to the Internet (ザ・ファミリー・ガイド・トゥ・ザ・インターネット) Stand power: Is able to retrieve just about anything from the sound that walls/floors have absorbed. He is easily able to use this power to pull out an earlier version of himself, which can be repeated ad infinitum. This can majorly help him should he approach death, in which his own copy can take his place (assuming that he dies in the same room he's summoning himself from).